


On the Responsible Use of Superpowers

by likestoimagine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Super Roommates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likestoimagine/pseuds/likestoimagine
Summary: “I'm not totally useless. I can be used as a bad example.”In which Shadow Dancer makes questionable life choices and needs to be rescued by his arch nemesis.(This may or may not mean he calls his roommate)





	On the Responsible Use of Superpowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCookieMonster77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieMonster77/gifts).



Yuuri - or _Borealis_ as he is at the moment, in his dark blue jumpsuit and iridescent mask -  stands on a completely flat roof with no clear points of entry, raises a single, unimpressed eyebrow and asks, “Phichit, _why.”_

 

Shadow Dancer isn’t sure why he’s asking - he never seems satisfied with the answers. Even now, Borealis’s expression doesn’t change as he swoons into his arms and asks, “Why is it always _why_ with you? A series of questions, stifling an artist’s creativity. It’s unbecoming for one such as yourself, when you should know that artists do not ask if the endeavor is possible - they simply make it so!”

 

It’s a masterpiece, truly worthy of the silver screen, and Borealis shows no appreciation as he complains, “Okay, Phichit, but that doesn’t explain why we’re here.” 

 

There’s a pause as Yuuri waits for an answer before he adds, almost as a second thought, “Also I feel like _why_ is perfectly legitimate when the question is something like ‘why do the hamsters need a homemade, deluxe encampment when we’re sleep deprived college students stuck in a glorified broom closet’. Or like, ‘why are we, at this very moment, on the roof?’”

 

Phichit tilts his head back, the better to look Yuuri in the eye while still maintaining maximum swoon. It’s not _quite_ as effective as he’d like, since he’s currently wearing his bright red Shadow Dancer mask, but it’ll have to do. “I do not know who this ‘Phichit’ is,” he announces solemnly, “but he sounds like an absolutely delightful roommate with excellent taste in best friends and hamsters.”

 

Yuuri, instead of appreciating him properly, narrows his eyes. “Okay, then, _Shadow Dancer,_ would you care to tell me _why_ you’re stuck on a roof, completely bereft of shadows to dance in, _at high noon?”_

 

“Well,” Shadow Dancer answers patiently, "there was a shadow here earlier. The building next to us casts a very nice one at ten in the morning.”

 

Phichit is the most rational of college students, so he has no idea why Yuuri has decided to smack his forehead with his palm. Really. 

 

When Yuuri finally pulls his face away from his hand, he asks, “What were you doing on an empty rooftop long enough that you lost track of the shadow you came in?”

 

“It’s a tale of mystique and intrigue, steeped in tension and heartwarming - ”

 

“How did you get lost?”

 

“I DON’T KNOW.”

 

“Why didn’t you just jump back in once you ended up here, anyway?”

 

“…”

 

“Phichit no.”

 

“I _might_ have underestimated how much shadow manipulation I could manage in a twelve-hour time frame and played with too many shadow puppets.”

 

“Phichit!”

 

“Shadow Dancer,” Phichit says absently, before he continues, “George, Marshmallow, and Harvey needed the play time! I’ve been neglecting them.”

 

“We literally spent four hours last week building them a deluxe two story cage so that _they wouldn’t get bored.”_

 

“But Yu - Borealis, they looked at me with their cute little hamster eyes. How was I supposed to say no?”

 

“They’re hamsters. Their expressions _never change_.”

 

“Are you saying you could resist them?”

 

Yuuri, very noticeably, doesn’t answer him. He looks away with shifty eyes and the kind of pout that has people stopping in the streets to give him cookies, and his voice takes on a notably petulant cast as he finally mutters, “Well, _I’m_ not the one who got stuck on a rooftop at noon.”

 

With a grin, Phichit announces, “You might have a point there, but you didn’t deny it, so I still win!”

 

“Don’t forget that I’m the only one who can get you off this roof at the moment.”

 

“Please don’t abandon me!” Phichit makes his _best_ hamster face for Yuuri after that, just in case. It hasn’t failed him yet, since Yuuri is a sucker for Phichit and also cute things, and well… Yuuri wouldn’t _normally_ leave him on the roof to stew in his mistakes, but he’s also not normally up before noon on Saturdays. It doesn’t exactly hurt to be safe.

 

Safety seems to pay off, since Yuuri simply sighs with a wry smile that says he knows _exactly_ what Phichit is trying to pull but isn’t actually bothered by it. Instead, he just rolls his eyes and says, “Fine, I _guess_ I should probably get you back home or something.”

 

“Yay! Thank you, oh best friend, light of my life, blessing of my heart!”

 

“You realize I’m already going to help you, right?”

 

“It doesn’t make it any less true though, so I get to say it!” Phichit replies cheerfully.

 

Yuuri, with a slight chuckle, shoves Phichit away from the center of the roof with a huffed, “Okay, okay, I got it - I’m helping.”

 

After that, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, stretching out his hands so that he can start refracting light. 

 

After a moment, the sunlight starts to bend. It’s almost normal at first - nothing stranger than light shone through distance glasses - but as glowing motes start to drift towards Borealis’s hands, the shadow starts to gain definition. 

 

As the shadow grows impossibly darker, Borealis opens his eyes and turns towards Phichit. There’s a moment when his stare is the slightest bit strange, eyes glowing in a faint way that can’t be accounted for by the noontime sun, then Yuuri blinks and says, “You realize you’re going to have to cook for like a week now, right?”

 

“I’ll cook for a month if it means that we don’t have to deal with the cafeteria.”

 

Yuuri laughs, “I’ll accept that deal.” Then, with a more impish smile, he says, “But really, if you could make shadows like you make curry…”

 

Phichit feels like being a bit of a brat at the moment, so he gasps with all the offense he can muster and exclaims, “Are you implying my powers are _not_ amazing? I am _offended_ , how _dare_ you insult your arch enemy this way!”

 

“Okay, one - you’re my partner, not my arch nemesis. Two, though… I mean, _I_ didn’t say anything, but if I weren’t here, you’d be stuck for at least three more hours. You _are_ kind of useless right now.”

 

Yuuri’s wearing his troll grin at the moment, so Phichit is kind of obligated to argue. Unfortunately, it’s not exactly like he’s _wrong_ about the whole roof thing, so all he can immediately say is, “Okay, fine, but like. I’m not _totally_ useless.”

 

At that, Yuuri raises an eyebrow. It’s really unfair, because Yuuri is an actual teddy bear and has no right to look so accidentally yet distractingly intimidating, but it’s also doesn’t really matter for the purposes of this discussion, so Phichit powers through that and says, “I can be a bad example!”

 

This is apparently the wrong thing to say, because Yuuri bops Phichit’s head with a glowing hand, trailing faint glitter, and says, “No, no you can’t.”

 

When Phichit whines, Yuuri just continues, “You’re a _superhero,_ that is the _opposite_ of a bad example.”

 

Phichit clutches imaginary pearls to his chest. “We don’t use that kind of language in this household!”

 

Really, calling him a _superhero._ It’s an affront to super-villainy everywhere. He is the _best_ super villain, as is only fitting for the grand rival to the best superhero around. 

 

Apparently, Yuuri doesn’t appreciate this, because he just rolls his eyes and turns back to his disc of shadow. It’s a good-sized circle now, large enough for two people and almost inky in the bright sun. Certainly, it’s dark enough for Shadow Dancer to pull them through with little effort, so Borealis nods to himself and closes his eyes with a deep breath.

 

On his exhale, his eyes snap open and his hands close into fists. It doesn’t look like much has happened, but Shadow Dancer sees the tell-tale waver-and-set that says Yuuri’s locked his refraction into place. It won’t stay up for more than thirty minutes since he’s pulled his focus away from it, but thirty minutes is all he really needs. 

 

That’s all normal. What’s strange is that Borealis, after all of that, pulls out his phone and starts typing furiously. 

 

It’s deeply suspicious, if only because Yuuri-as-Borealis only uses his phone for superhero business and is also kind of awful at updating his superhero twitter. Because of this, it’s with great trepidation that Phichit asks, “Yu - Borealis. What… what are you doing?”

 

“Getting answers.”

 

In short order, Yuuri has a twitter poll set up, asking if Shadow Dancer is a hero or a villain. 

 

Naturally, the first thing Phichit does is open up his Shadow Dancer twitter account to answer that he’s a villain, because it’s literally in his profile. 

 

The rest of the public apparently can’t read, because there’s an overwhelming majority pointing Shadow Dancer towards heroism. 

 

Phichit has been betrayed by his own followers. 

 

“Your followers haven’t believed you were a super-villain since like, your second week on the job. Now hurry up and get us out of here so that I can get back to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> “How did you even get up here?”
> 
> “Eh, it’s wasn’t that hard to scale the building. I mean, I needed a bit of a running jump to get to that ledge, and I’m pretty sure it’s too small for us to jump down to it, but like getting up wasn’t the problem.”
> 
> “… you didn’t think to get a ladder?”
> 
> “Are you saying that I think before I do things? Especially since you woke me up before noon on my rest day?”
> 
> (Phichit, being a college student, somehow managed to fall asleep in the time that it took for Yuuri to find him.)


End file.
